


breathless

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph visits Kyoshi Island at least once a month for some official reason or other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/125211174180/sokkasukitoph-or-tophty-lee-17-c)

Toph visits Kyoshi Island at least once a month for some official reason or other. The real reason is obviously to see her friends and check that Ty Lee hasn’t gone back to the dark side. Maybe there’d be a better chance of that if each of their interactions didn’t leave her yearning and breathless.

Toph still doesn’t believe her, doesn’t understand why she’d give up her individuality after fighting so hard for it. Unless of course, she had some nefarious plan to spring Azula free. Ty Lee doesn’t completely understand it herself, but she knows there’s safety in numbers, in being a part of something unquestionably  _good_.

Ty Lee doesn’t try to convince Toph. Convincing her means the shorter bender will come around less often. Ty Lee likes Toph, likes her dry quips and unapologetic manner. Her aura is a little too green, but Ty Lee can help with that, would  _love_ to help with that.


End file.
